Histoires Courtes
by Alounet
Summary: Plusieurs OS sur les personnages de Dragon Ball. Leurs secrets, leurs romances, leurs histoires ... Certaines histoires contiennent du Yaoi. Premiers chapitres : Yamcha / Mirai Trunks / Lunch / Sangoten / Oolong / Videl / Vegeta...
1. Yamcha

**Dragon Ball**

**Histoires Courtes**

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Alors voilà… Je me suis lancé dans un petit défi personnel. Des histoires courtes concernant les personnages de l'univers mythique que représente Dragon Ball. Les personnages tels que je les vois, des secrets enfouis qui refont surface… Sur des personnages qui, avec l'apparition des Supers Sayans, sont devenus secondaires mais qui ont pourtant fait le succès de Dragon Ball !_

_Je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'il y aura probablement du Yaoi dans certaines histoires… Donc si vous n'aimez pas, je préciserai au début de chaque histoire s'il y en a ou non ! _

_  
Voilà… Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes… Et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

P.S. : Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété du génialissime Akira Toriyama !

* * *

**Histoire 1 – Yamcha**

L'histoire se situe deux ans avant l'apparition des Cyborgs. Yamcha et Bulma viennent juste de se séparer…

C'est étrange. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et c'est étrange… J'arrive à m'y faire. Pourtant, bien des fois nous nous sommes séparé pour mieux se retrouver. Mais cette fois ci c'est différent. Nous ne sommes plus un couple et ne le serons plus jamais. Malgré ça, je vis toujours ici. Combien de temps maintenant depuis mon emménagement à la Capsule Corp ? Des années… Juste après notre rencontre il faut dire. A l'époque, j'étais loin d'être le garçon que je suis maintenant. Timide avec les filles, bandit de grand chemin. Un adolescent rebelle… Et j'ai pourtant tellement changé. Je leur doit tout, à elle, à lui, à eux. Mais la vie doit suivre son cours. Heureusement, notre séparation s'est bien passé, et je sais qu'elle restera à jamais l'une de mes meilleures amies. Parce que nous savions tous les deux que ce moment arriverait.

Elle a était la première à se rendre compte que je n'étais pas complètement heureux. J'ai tellement nié. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi. J'avais une petite amie formidable (bien qu'avec un caractère bien trempé…) et des amis sur qui compter. Mais depuis toujours, elle a remarqué que j'étais instable, incapable d'être celui qu'elle voulait que je sois. Il fallait toujours que je la laisse pour m'amuser, que j'aille trainer avec les copains, la délaissant… Parce que j'avais peur de m'impliquer ? Mais surtout parce que je n'en pouvais plus de lui mentir… Il m'en a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte de qui je suis. Aux yeux du monde je suis Yamcha, le grand rigolo adepte en arts martiaux et surtout, je suis le petit-ami de Bulma. Certes, je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Jêtre celui qu'elle voulait que je sois. Il fallait toujours que je la laisse pour m'amuser, que j'aille trainer avec les copains, la délaissant… Parce que j'avais peur de m'impliquer ? Mais surtout parce que je n'en pouvais plus de lui mentir… Il m'en a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte de qui je suis. Aux yeux du monde je suis Yamcha, le grand rigolo adepte en arts martiaux et surtout, je suis le petit-ami de Bulma. Certes, je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre bien plus encore que je ne l'aimais elle. Le plus étrange c'est que même Puar ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Mais pour Bulma, c'était tellement évident. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'avait compris il y a de cela des années, mais qu'elle prenait ça pour de l'admiration. Mais c'était bien plus. C'était de l'amour. Je l'aimais, parce que c'était lui… Il était fort, courageux, loyal. Peu importe la situation, il était toujours de bonne humeur. Le garçon le plus incroyable qu'il lui était donné de rencontrer. Mais c'est bien ça le problème… Un garçon ! Bulma ne semblait pas choquée de la situation. Elle me disait toujours en riant que si je devais la quitter, il valait mieux pour un garçon que pour une fille. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais depuis le moment ou je lui ai confessé qu'elle avait raison, notre couple n'était plus qu'une apparence. Elle était déjà tombée amoureuse de Végéta. Là, je ne comprenais pas. Sur tous les hommes au monde, elle avait choisit le seul que je détestais plus que tout. Je ne la comprendrais jamais. Qu'a-t-il de si formidable ? Il n'est pas comme… Sangoku.

Mais Sangoku est peut-être l'homme que j'aime secrètement depuis des années, mais il est surtout marié et a un enfant. Ca, rien ne le changera. Je me faisais du mal inutilement et pour rien.

- Tu devrais lui dire, si tu ne le fais pas tu le regrettera toute ta vie, m'avait conseillée Bulma.

Mais lui dire ne changerait rien. Il ne quitterait pas femme et enfant pour vivre ma passion débordante que j'éprouve à son encontre. Il fallait être logique. Mais c'est vrai qu'inconsciemment, lui dire me libérerait peut-être de cet amour à sens unique. Peut-être arriverais-je finalement à m'en détacher pour aimer une autre personne que lui. Un autre homme.

C'est dans cette optique que Bulma décida d'organiser un grand pique-nique dans son jardin. Elle voulait réunir notamment toute notre petite bande mais comptait sur cette occasion pour que je puisse révéler à Goku ce que je ressentais. On était vraiment devenus des confidents l'un pour l'autre. Je lui parlais de mes sentiments pour son meilleur ami, et elle me confiait combien c'était difficile de vivre avec Végéta. Plus elle parlait de lui, plus j'arrivais à l'apprécier… Parce qu'elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

Finalement, tout le monde se retrouva le temps d'une journée. Chacun avait stoppé son entraînement pour pouvoir profiter de ce repos, de ce calme. Chichi resta chez elle car elle était souffrante. Un simple rhume nous rassura Sangohan. Krilin, Tortue Géniale, Oolong… La petite bande au grand complet. A l'exception de Ten Shin Han et sa famille que nous n'avions pas réussit à joindre. Le seul qui ne se joint pas à nous fut Végéta. Peut-être trouvait-il cela trop ridicule ? Bref, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'étendre sur la question car il était là. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi souriant. Rien ne le changerait, et il me serait très dur de ne plus l'aimer…

En grande professionnelle, Bulma géra ce pique nique avec brio. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle était déjà enceinte de deux mois. Puis, le moment fatidique arriva. Dans l'après-midi, Sangoku fit un petit tour dans le parc de la Capsule pour digérer. Bulma me poussa à l'accompagner. C'était le moment ou jamais.

Sangoku ne refusa pas un peu de compagnie. Mais je n'étais pas très bavard. Comment aborder le sujet ? Comment le lui dire ? Tant de questions qui me tiraillait les entrailles… Mais l'objet de mes pensées remarqua bien mon angoisse et mon malaise. C'est pour cela qu'on s'arrêta près d'un petit étang d'eau. Il me regarda, soucieux, se demandant sans doute ce qui m'inquiétait tant.

- T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu bizarre… Tu t'es disputé avec Bulma ?

L'occasion d'amener le sujet…

- On s'est séparés il y a plusieurs semaines déjà…

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé.

La sincérité qui émanait de lui était tellement incroyable. Et son bras sur mon épaule, en signe de réconfort. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste ainsi éternellement.

- Mais vous finirez bien par vous remettre ensemble…

- J'en doute tu sais. On est tous deux amoureux d'une personne différente…

- Ah oui, elle est avec Végéta maintenant, répondit Sangoku qui semblait déjà tout savoir.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Je l'ignorais encore, mais Sangoku l'avait su par le garçon du futur, Trunks, le futur fils de Végéta et Bulma.

- Oh je… Mais et toi, de qui es tu amoureux ? demanda précipitamment Sangoku pour changer de sujet.

- C'est compliqué tu sais…La personne que j'aime est déjà marié… Et ne m'aime sans doute pas comme moi je l'aime.

- Comment peux tu le savoir si tu ne lui en parle pas ?

- Parce que… Cette personne je la connais tellement bien.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Je la connais ?

- Bien sûr…

Il fallait que je lui dise qui c'était. Qu'il le sache. Que cette personne s'était…

- Toi !

- Moi quoi ? demanda t-il interrogatif.

Cet homme est déconcertant. Mais c'est Sangoku.

- C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux ! Tu es vraiment incorrigible !

- Ah… fit-il étonné. Je ne savais pas, tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

- Parce que tu es marié et que tu as un fils ! Et que tu ne ressens pas ça pour moi…

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne comprends pas toujours tout aux histoires d'amour, mais je t'aime.

Le plus incroyable c'est qu'il le pense. Parce qu'il m'aime sincèrement, mais comme un ami. Comme il aime chacun de nous.

- C'est gentil. Bulma n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faut que je t'en parle pour laisser échapper ce poids…

- C'est si lourd pour toi d'être amoureux de moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que c'est ! Je pense sans cesse à toi, j'ai constamment envie d'être à tes côtés, de partager bien plus que ton amitié… Je jalouse Chichi parce qu'elle est celle que tu embrasses en rentrant chez toi… Et… Et je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire !

Jamais je n'aurais pensé être capable de ça mais je l'ai fait. J'ai embrassé Sangoku. Le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie. Un baiser tellement magique qu'il se laissa faire et qu'il dura plusieurs secondes. Sans doute voulait-il me faire plaisir. Ce fut le moment le plus intense que je n'ai jamais connu. Mais bien trop court… C'est moi qui écarta mes lèvres des siennes, qui cessa la danse qu'avaient commencé nos langues. Je le regardais confus et gêné.

- Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

- Bien sûr.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir lorsqu'il m'arrêta.

- Yamcha ! Je…

- Oui ?

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux et de trouver un compagnon qui t'aimera convenablement. Sache en tout cas que tu m'es précieux…

- Merci.

Je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite jusqu'au jour ou les Cyborgs sont apparus. Entre temps, deux mois avant cela, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… Mais ce n'était pas Sangoku que j'aimais toujours, au fond de mon cœur. Il était mon héros. Celui qui me sauva la vie à plusieurs reprises.


	2. Mirai Trunks

**Dragon Ball**

**Histoires Courtes**

_Nous voilà pour une toute nouvelle histoire… J'espère que la petite histoire centré sur le personnage de Yamcha vous aura plu. Il a toujours était l'un de mes personnages masculins préféré… C'est tout de même l'un des premiers personnages principaux ! Puis il a bien changé au fil des années… _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voici une nouvelle histoire ! Elle se centre cette fois-ci sur le Trunks du futur. J'espère évidemment qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture !_

_Note : Comme toujours les magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… _

* * *

**Histoire 2 – Mirai Trunks**

Voilà maintenant un an que la paix est revenu sur la Terre. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Avoir grandit dans la terreur, la violence et la guerre y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir maintenant dire que nous sommes en paix. De plus, mon voyage dans le temps à la rencontre de mon père et des anciens amis de maman m'a fait murir bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Parfois, je pense encore à eux. Je me dis que si nous avions encore un Dieu, nous pourrions ressusciter toutes les victimes des androïdes… Mais maman dit qu'on ne peut rien y faire, si ce n'est honorer leur bravoure et leur courage. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais elle ne s'est jamais remise de la perte de ses compagnons. Souvent elle me raconte les nombreuses aventures qu'elle a vécue avec eux, et elle se demande ce qu'elle doit vivre dans cette réalité alternée que j'ai créé. Pour l'heure, je l'ai aidé dans les réparations de la maison. J'ai du délaisser l'entrainement pour l'aider dans la reconstruction de l'entreprise. Ainsi, grâce à maman, le monde se voit reconstruire peu à peu. Elle a redonné l'espoir aux survivants du massacre. Je suis très fier d'elle. Je pense qu'elle voudrait que je prenne la relève. Elle aimerait aussi que je pense à fonder une famille. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je ne pense jamais à ça personnellement. Pourtant je suis un jeune adulte. Je devrais y songer. Mais je n'y pense pas, c'est tout. Si je dois tomber amoureux et rencontrer quelqu'un, ça viendra naturellement. Du moins c'est ce que je me dis. D'autres n'ont pas la même opinion. Oolong pense que je ne suis pas normal parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux jolies filles. Il me taquine toujours sur le sujet. Puar trouve ça plutôt romantique. Moi, je n'en pense rien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour…

Nous étions sortis en ville avec maman pour faire quelques courses. Avec Oolong, ils se disputaient quand à ce qu'ils prendraient pour le dîner. Discrètement, je me suis éclipsé pour les attendre dehors. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Il devait avoir deux ans de moins que moi. Un jeune homme brun, les cheveux mi-longs et en pagaille. Il était assis à terre en train de manger un morceau de pain. Evidemment, personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était un sans abri, comme tant d'autres dans le monde depuis l'ascension des androïdes. Mais il avait quelque chose de fascinant. Ses yeux. D'un bleu ciel à faire tomber n'importe qui à la renverse. Il avait une guitare à ses côtés et un petit chien blanc qui dormait tranquillement. Il devait surement gagner sa vie de cette façon. Je suis resté la un moment à le contempler sans rien faire d'autre. Puis, je suis sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'un groupe de cinq jeunes individus – pas des amis à première vue – s'approchèrent du jeune homme brun en riant.

- Regardez moi ce clodo avec ces fringues les gars ! C'est qu'il fait le mendiant…

Cette phrase était accompagné de rire sadique. Visiblement, j'allais devoir intervenir. Le jeune brun ne répondit rien si ce n'est qu'il continua à manger son morceau de pain comme si de rien n'était. Devant cette indifférence, l'un des individus leva le bras prêt à frapper. En un éclair, je suis intervenu en me plaçant devant l'individu.

- Vous devriez faire attention, vous risquez de vous faire mal…

Le jeune blond qui s'apprêtait à frapper me regarda en me dévisageant. Ses copains avancèrent vers moi pour intervenir, me menaçant de me tuer si je ne me laissais pas faire gentiment. Evidemment, la situation me fit sourire. En moins d'une seconde, je maitrisais les cinq individus assez facilement sous les yeux médusé du sans abri et de son chien qui venait de se réveiller. Celui-ci resta bouche bée tout en me dévisageant. Là, j'apparaissais gêné devant lui, ne trouvant rien à dire, ni rien à faire. Au loin, j'entendis mon prénom. Maman, Oolong et Puar avaient finit les courses. Ils étaient les bras chargé de paquets. Maman me gronderait sûrement si elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Le jeune inconnu profita de mon inattention pour prendre sa guitare d'une main, son chien sous le bras, puis partir.

- Attends ! Ne pars pas !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà en train de partir.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda ma mère.

- Je ne sais pas…

Il était temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison. Mais je devais savoir qui était ce jeune homme et s'il allait bien. C'est étrange mais… J'en ressentais le besoin. Maman disait souvent qu'on ne pouvait pas aider toute la population de la Terre, je le sais, mais là c'était différent.

Au soir, après le dîner, je sortais pour le retrouver. Je me disais qu'en survolant la ville j'aurais certainement une chance. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une heure pour le retrouver aux abords du parc municipal, sur un banc. Il était en train de donner quelque chose à manger à son chien tout en le recouvrant de leur seul et unique couverture. Je descendis vers le jardin public et atterris face au jeune homme.

- Bonsoir.

Surpris, le jeune homme laissé échapper un cri. Il se demandait surtout comment j'étais parvenu à atterrir du ciel. Rajouté à cela mon exploit du jour. Il était en droit de se poser certaines questions et d'avoir peur.

- Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal je t'assure… Et puis, j'ai pas la tête d'un mauvais garçon ?

- Euh… Je ne crois pas non…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais si tard ici ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ?

- Je n'ai pas de chez moi, ça me semble évident, répondit ironiquement le jeune homme.

- Tu veux dire que tu vis dans la rue ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là ! Depuis la disparition des cyborgs, la plupart des centres d'hébergement ont fermé. Les gens ont pu retrouver une maison, un toit, une famille… Ils n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

- Et toi ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Ca se voit non ! rétorqua ce jeune homme.

- Et ta famille ? Ou sont-ils ?

- Ils sont morts il y a des années de ça. Depuis je me débrouille seul.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Et je l'étais.

- Bon, a moins que tu n'ai une pièce ou deux à me filer, j'aimerai assez bien dormir…

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

- Alors bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme commença à s'allonger sur le banc. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi.

- Mais tu pourrais venir dormir chez moi… J'ai une assez grande maison, ce n'est pas la place qui manque. Et de plus, tu pourrais manger un bon repas. Ton chien aussi bien sûr est le bienvenu.

A ces mots, le chien se releva, levant les oreilles. Il n'aurait refusé cela pour rien au monde visiblement. J'attendais donc la réponse du jeune homme.

- Hum… Ca cache quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'imagine qu'en échange tu attends que je sois généreux avec toi ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, je ne comprenais pas. Il n'attendit pas que je réponde et il se leva, tenant son chien dans les bras.

- De toute façon, je préfère ça à dormir ici… Ca me changera ! T'habites loin ?

- Cinq minutes en volant, répondit-je.

- T'es gentil mais j'ai pas des ailes moi !

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir sur mon dos, je tiendrais ton chien.

Il ne semblait pas rassurer pour autant. C'est vrai que les humains n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des gens voler dans les airs. Je lui souriais, attendant qu'il prenne sa décision. Il semblait okay. Il grimpa sur mon dos tandis que je prenais l'animal dans mes bras. Je décollais dans les cieux direction la maison. L'individu semblait émerveillé de frôler les nuages et de voir la ville du ciel. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions à la maison. Il laissa tomber sa mâchoire en arrivant.

- Tu vis à la Capsule Corp ? Tu es de la famille de Bulma Brief ?

- Je suis son fils.

- Si je m'attendais à ça…

Je l'invitais à me suivre dans la maison et l'emmenait directement dans la cuisine pour lui offrir quelque chose à manger. Il ne parlait pas, semblait regarder autour de lui pour voir ce qui l'entourait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Peu importe, j'ai une faim de loup !

Je m'empressais donc de préparer un plat de pâtes pour lui et pour le chien. Tout en cuisinant, je continuais de le questionner.

- Au fait je m'appelle Trunks, et toi ?

- David.

- C'est rigolo comme prénom.

- Et Trunks c'est pas ridicule peut-être ? s'emporta t-il.

- Doucement, répondit-je, je ne voulais pas me moquer.

Les pâtes étaient prêtes. Je le servais, tout comme Chan, le petit chien qui l'accompagnai partout.

- Ca va, tu cuisine plutôt bien pour un riche.

Je ne répondais pas. Il me semblait qu'il essayait de me provoquer pour une raison que j'ignorais encore. Puis il termina son assiette.

- Ah j'ai l'estomac plein ! dit-il satisfait en souriant. Je suppose que maintenant on va dans ta chambre ?

- Il y a des chambres d'amis tu sais…

- Ah… Tu n'a pas envie de salir tes draps alors tu préfère faire ça dans une autre chambre. C'est toi qui vois faut dire…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Ce que tu veux. En dessous, au dessus, tu sais dans ma condition j'ai déjà du tout tester…

Il est vraiment bizarre comme garçon. De quoi veut-il parler ?

- Je suis navré mais je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Me dis pas qu'en plus de ça tu es puceau ? dit-il en riant.

- Pardon ? m'étonnais-je. Pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

- Arrêtes moi si je me trompe… Mais je suis bien censé devenir ton petit joujou en remerciement pour ton hospitalité ?

- Un joujou pourquoi ?

- Pincez moi je rêve… Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ?

Ca y est, je devenais rouge et embarrassé. Pourquoi me demander une chose pareille ? Etait-il vraiment normal ce garçon ?

- Non, dis-je confus. Je ne pensais pas du tout à cela…

- Alors tu veux dire que tu m'offre l'hospitalité en retour sans rien me demander ?

J'approuvai de la tête mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. C'est là que j'appris que d'ordinaire, quand quelqu'un était gentil avec lui, il demandait en général ce genre de services. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un être si beau que David, aussi pur (tel que je le voyais) pouvait être souillé par des individus peu scrupuleux. Ca me répugnait. Mais en même temps, j'étais d'autant plus attendrit par ce jeune homme. Je l'invitais alors simplement à aller se coucher en lui montrant une chambre non loin de la mienne. Il y dormit comme un bébé d'après ses dires, Chan également.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais avec maman dans la cuisine. David dormait encore. Sûrement du sommeil à rattraper. Je racontais donc à ma mère ma petite escapade de la veille.

- Tu es décidemment d'une grande générosité mon cher fils… Le portrait craché de ta mère !

- J'ai encore du mal à imaginer tout ce qu'il a pu vivre durant toutes ces années… Des hommes ont profité de lui depuis qu'il a quinze ans ! C'est ignoble…

- Tu sais chéri, ce genre de choses se passait bien avant que les cyborgs ne terrorisent la population. Et les gens ont du survivre comme ils ont pu… Ce fut le cas de ton nouvel ami.

Devais-je lui confier le trouble qui m'animait depuis que je l'avais rencontré ? Mon cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, mes mains devenant moites… Mon embarras quand j'étais dans la même pièce que lui. La façon dont-il avait de me regarder que je trouvais charmante.

- Je me trompe ou tu tombe amoureux ? me demanda t-elle quand je lui racontais.

- Tu crois ? Non ce n'est pas possible, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un garçon !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y a plus rien qui soit étonnant maintenant…

Ma mère prenait ça tellement bien. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de me voir marié et père de famille, elle ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça.

Les jours qui suivirent je pus me rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas tord. David accepta de rester quelques temps à la Capsule Corp. Il s'habitua peu à peu à notre vie. Bien qu'il adorait toujours me contredire ou faire le contraire de ce que je voulais, nous devenions de plus en plus proche. Une belle amitié s'était développée entre nous. Nous nous racontions nos vies durant des heures. Hormis maman et ses amis, il fut la seule personne à qui je me confiais sur ma nature de sayan, sur mon père, mon voyage dans le passé et sur la mort des cyborgs. Lui me confiant sa vie. La perte de ses parents à l'âge de quinze ans, assassiné par C-17. Puis comment, de ville en ville, il est devenu le jouet des hommes, comment il a du survivre… Puis plus attendrissant, sa rencontre avec Chan six mois plutôt. Il errait, comme lui, dans la ville. Puis ils devinrent inséparables.

Maman avait raison. J'étais tombé amoureux de ce charmant jeune homme. Mais lui, que pensait-il réellement de moi ? Un soir, je rentrais du bureau. Nous avions eu une réunion importante sur la création de nouveaux gadgets. Il devait être déjà tard dans la nuit quand j'entrais dans le salon. Puis David apparut, un plat dans les mains, sortant de la cuisine. Il me souriait et m'inviter à m'assoir à table. Il déposa le repas sous mes yeux.

- Et voilà ! Tu as intérêt à tout manger j'ai passé une heure dans la cuisine pour toi… Oolong était persuadé que je n'y arriverais pas, mais j'ai réussit ! Mon premier plat fait maison… Allez goûtes !

- Je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

- Il faut avoir une bonne raison pour préparer un bon petit plat à son petit-ami à son retour de travail ?

Puis il m'embrassa tendrement avant de s'asseoir face à moi et de me servir.


	3. Lunch

**Dragon Ball**

**Histoires Courtes**

_Je suis de retour… Pour vous écrire un nouveau tour… Non ici c'est Dragon Ball, pas les Pokémon, je dois me ressaisir… Bon, après deux histoires sur des personnages masculins… Je sens qu'il est temps pour nous de parler d'un des personnages féminins de la série ! J'ai nommé : Lunch ! Personnage fantastique qu'Akira Toriyama a trop vite abandonné à mon goût (elle reste tout de même l'égérie de l'anime Dragon Ball !). Dommage qu'il s'en sépare par la suite… Je suis persuadé qu'elle avait énormément de potentiel et qu'elle n'aurait pas du partir si vite… Quoi qu'il en soit je vous fait le plaisir de la retrouver ici même !_

_Note : Comme toujours les magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… _

* * *

**Histoire 3 – Lunch**

_Atchoum !_

Et voilà, je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis ici… Regardons dans mon sac à dos, peut-être aurais-je un indice… Des billets de banque… Qu'ais-je fait encore ? Un braquage ? Non, c'est finit ça… Même quand j'éternue je ne suis plus aussi

mauvaise. Du moins je ne pense pas… Il faut que je retrouve ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ne suis pas loin de la grande ville… Regardons dans mon sac… Ah une capsule ! Et hop, une moto… Et Ten Shin Han ? Ca y est je me souviens… Je regardais la télévision et… Non, il n'est pas mort. Non, mes souvenirs sont encore beaucoup trop flous… Je dois me tromper ! Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net… Allons jusque chez Bulma… Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider… Et me dire ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques temps… Ah voilà, j'arrive près de chez elle. Mon dieu cela fait déjà des heures que je roule… Maintenant il ne faut pas se tromper. Il faut retrouver sa maison. Ah, suis-je bête, au centre de la capitale. Voilà j'y suis et…

_Atchoum !_

Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces guignols à me regarder de travers ?

- Vous voulez ma photo espèces de serpents à lunettes ? Barrez vous de mon chemin !

Je sors mon arme et hop, le tour est joué. La voie est dégagée et je peux rouler tranquillement. Ah voilà la maison de Bulma. Pas le temps de sonner à l'interphone.

- Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Tiens, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Ils en font du tintamarre ! Allons voir de plus près ce qu'il se passe… Oh mais ma parole, c'est qu'ils construisent un vaisseau spatial ces bougres !

- Dites moi vous là, vous ne sauriez pas ou se trouve Bulma ?

- Bien sûr mademoiselle, elle se trouve là bas…

Regardons par là… Mais oui il ne m'a pas mentit ce vieux à lunettes. C'est Bulma ! Elle n'a pas changée elle… Elle va être sacrément surprise de me revoir !!

_Atchoum !_

- Lunch ! me crie Bulma. Je ne rêve pas ? C'est bien toi ? Quelle bonne surprise !

Bulma s'élance vers moi, visiblement elle est heureuse de me voir. Il faut dire que moi aussi. Ca fait un temps interminable que je ne l'ai pas vue ! La prendre dans mes bras me rassure.

- Bonjour Bulma. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûre que non ! Ca fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue c'était dans les montagnes !

- Justement… Depuis que tu es venue chercher Ten Shin Han, je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui ! Et… Je crains le pire ! Je ne suis pas sûr mais il me semble l'avoir vu à la télévision se battre contre des monstres et…

Bulma me regarde, les yeux tristes. Ais-je raison ? Pourquoi est-elle submergée par l'émotion ? Pourquoi se retient-elle de pleurer ? Va-t-elle me l'expliquer à la fin ?

- Je… Je suis navrée mais… Viens, allons au calme je t'expliquerai tout…

Elle m'emmène à l'intérieur de sa maison et me propose une tasse de thé. Nous sommes maintenant l'une en face de l'autre. Que va-t-elle me révéler ?

- Des extraterrestres ont débarqué sur Terre. Ils viennent d'une planète lointaine, là d'où est originaire Sangoku.

- Sangoku est un extraterrestre ? Cela explique en effet certaines choses…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nos amis se sont entraînés toute une année dans l'espoir de les battre mais…

Cette fois-ci elle n'arrive pas à contenir ses larmes.

- Yamcha nous a quitté… Puis Chaoz, Picolo et Ten Shin Han…

Ten Shin Han est donc bien mort… Non… Non… Ca ne peut pas être possible… Dites moi qu'elle se trompe je vous en prie non… Et…

- Je suis tellement navrée… Sangoku, Sangohan et Krilin ont su les battre… Mais malheureusement, Piccolo étant décédé, le Tout Puissant n'est plus…

- Mais alors, repris-je, cela veut dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les ressusciter ?

- Pas vraiment, me rassura Bulma. En réalité, Goku n'est pas le seul à venir d'une autre planète, il se trouve que Piccolo aussi, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant à vrai dire.

Un espoir ? Aussi petit soit-il il reste un espoir…

- Il vient d'une lointaine planète appelé Namek. Le vaisseau sur lequel je travaille va nous permettre à Krilin, Gohan et moi de nous y rendre afin d'utiliser leurs boules de cristal. Ainsi, nous pourrons demander à leur dragon de ressusciter tous nos amis qui ont disparus…

Un espoir donc…

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est formidable ! Alors Ten Shin et les autres pourront revenir ?

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas formidable ? Tout espoir n'est pas perdu…

- Quand est programmé votre départ ?

- Dans deux jours. Il nous faudra un mois pour arriver jusqu'à Namek. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous réussirons…

- J'en suis persuadée…

- Oolong et Plume vont rendre visite à Goku à l'hôpital, tu ne souhaite pas les accompagner ? Tortue Géniale y sera aussi !

- C'est une excellente idée Bulma ! Ca me fera plaisir de revoir tous nos vieux amis…

_Atchoum !_

Ces deux chenapans n'ont pas changé. Tortue Géniale non plus d'ailleurs. Toujours aussi pervers ce vieil hibou. Mais quel plaisir de les revoir, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Grâce à eux, je suis celle que je suis. Blonde ou brune, j'ai des amis… J'en ai la preuve là devant moi. Et Sangoku, même dans cette accoutrement de momie il reste d'aussi bonne humeur comme si de rien n'était. Dire qu'il vient d'une autre planète. On comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il est aussi fort.

- Et toi Lunch ? me demande t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Tu n'as pas changé, me répond-il en souriant.

- Je me demande comment Ten Shin peut faire pour la supporter, rajoute cette tête de cochon.

_Bang !!!_

- Aie ! se plaint Oolong. Je plaisantais tu sais…

- Je n'aime pas tes plaisanteries !

- Dis moi Lunch, que dirais-tu de revenir vivre chez moi quelques temps ? On pourrait passer de bons moments tous les deux… Tu sais, comme avant et… Tu pourrais faire de moi un homme heureux comme tu le fais sans doute avec Ten Shin…

_Bang !_

- Vous n'avez pas honte maitre ? demande Puar. Vous êtes incorrigible !

- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant…

Et tout le monde se met à rire. Insouciant. Est-ce qu'ils reviendront sain et sauf de leur voyage ? Arriveront-ils à rendre la vie à nos amis ?

Une chose est sûre Ten Shin Han, à ton retour, je compte bien faire de toi mon époux…

_Atchoum !_

- Au fait j'allais oublié… Je t'ai fait un gâteau Sangoku pour que tu te rétablisse vite !

- Ah !! Merci ! Tes petits plats m'ont bien manqué tu sais !

- C'est très gentil à toi Lunch mais Sangoku n'a pas droit aux sucreries, il est au régime ! me répond sa femme.

- Mais Chichi…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

Moi aussi un jour je serais une épouse. Une épouse dévouée et protectrice.


	4. Sangoten

**

* * *

**

Dragon Ball

**Histoires Courtes**

Initialement prévu comme la cinquième histoire, je vous livre tout de même celle de Goten ! Alors je préviens… Il y a du YAOI (oui je sais encore lol…), mais là c'est le couple officiel par excellence Goten et… Vous le découvrirez !

_Bonne lecture (et bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr…)_

* * *

**Histoir****e 4 – San Goten**

Quand on a 17 ans en général, rien n'est facile ! A croire que les gens font tout pour nous compliquer la vie… Et encore, si seulement c'était ça ! Par exemple, prenez les parents. Maman fait tout pour que je réussisse mes études mais se préoccupe d'avantage de papa… Sangohan dit que j'ai de la chance et qu'elle a bien changée. De toute façon, dans la famille, tout le monde sait très bien que je ne suis pas un As à l'école. Il suffit de regarder mes bulletins. La seule matière dans laquelle je peux me vanter d'être excellent, c'est en sport. Mais mes gênes de sayans y sont sans doute pour quelque chose… Et puis il y a Sangohan. Mon modèle. Mais il est bien trop intelligent pour moi… Jamais je n'arriverais à sa cheville, et puis c'est pas plus mal. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir professeur comme lui. Oui donc je voulais en revenir à la famille. Ils font tout pour me compliquer la vie ! Parfois j'envie Trunks… Ah oui, Trunks c'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est tout petit ! Lui aussi, il est plus intelligent que moi, plus fort que moi, plus riche que moi, plus beau que moi… Lui aussi il me complique la vie ! Au lycée, on est inséparables ! Mais, tout le monde ne voit que lui. Je ne suis que son faire-valloir, sa mascotte, le petit brun imbécile qui le suit partout comme un petit chien. Je le sais parce que Mindy me l'a dit. Mindy c'est une fille de la classe. Mais elle n'est pas intéressante. La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est Trunks. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est sa petite-amie depuis… trois mois ? Un record ! Il n'avait jamais tenu aussi longtemps avec une fille. Mais bon, il ne l'aime pas. Ca c'est lui qui me l'a dit. C'est dur la vie d'un lycéen… Et puis les profs ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Tous sur mon dos à me dire :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu feras plus tard avec des notes pareilles ? »

Mais moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire ! Je ne veux pas être professeur comme Gohan, ni directeur d'une entreprise comme le sera Trunks… Et pas comme papa, champion du monde des Arts Martiaux. Et puis, je n'ai que 17 ans, j'ai bien le temps de me préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Mais bon, les profs ce n'est pas mon principal soucis pour le moment. Mon soucis c'est : comment ne pas être fou amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Je sais c'est pas bien ! On ne doit pas développer ce genre de sentiments pour son meilleur pote… Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je le trouve trop beau, trop intelligent, trop fort, trop gentil, trop… J'exagère ! Il est pas aussi parfait en fait… Il a plein de défauts ! Il est arrogant, il se la pète un peu trop… Il est égoïste et égocentrique ! C'est vrai, il est souvent persuadé que le monde tourne autour de lui. Il en oublie qu'il y a des milliers d'êtres humains autour de lui. Papa dit souvent qu'il est le digne fils de ses parents. Il a aussi bien leurs bons côtés et leurs mauvais côtés. Bref, pour en revenir au problème numéro un qui occupe mes pensées, il ne sait pas du tout ce que je ressens pour lui ! En fait, il ne s'est jamais interrogé sur ma vie privée… Il doit penser que je suis trop nul pour être avec une fille… Ou ne doit pas penser à moi, ça c'est pire ! En même temps, il a tellement à faire avec sa vie ultra chargée… Il a une réputation à tenir, être la star du lycée ! C'est pas rien tout ça… Sa réputation va même jusqu'au collège d'à côté. Je le sais parce que c'est Marron qui me l'a dit.

Enfin, chaque jour je me dis que je finirais par lui dire ce que j'ai à dire… Je sais c'est tordu mais c'est dur de réfléchir correctement quand on est amoureux. Surtout lorsque personne au monde n'est au courant de ça…

En ce moment au lycée, c'est bientôt le bal de printemps. Un cliché qui vient d'on je sait ou… Un bal costumé en plus ! Pire encore, le thème se trouve être « Chic & Glamour ». Comment moi je vais être chic et glamour ? Je ferais mieux de ne pas m'y rendre… Mais maman me poserait alors trop de questions, chose à éviter ! Trunks lui a déjà des milliers d'invitations… Mais il va sans doute accepter celle de Mindy. Un jour, alors qu'on était en train de déjeuner, Mindy m'a même proposé la chose la plus insensée du monde…

- Dis moi Goten, j'ai une amie qui va se retrouver seule au Bal de Printemps, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez y aller en couple ? Et qui sait… Peut-être finirez vous par devenir amoureux, comme Trunks et moi…

Tout en me disant ça, elle ne cessait de se coller à Trunks et de le coller d'un peu trop près… Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à jouer les marieuses ?

- Goten ne va pas se rendre avec Val ! protesta Trunks.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il mérité mieux tout simplement…

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que Val est une…

- Ne dis pas des mots choquants bébé, coupa Trunks. Et puis la discussion est close.

- Tu veux qu'il s'y retrouve seul à ce foutu bal ?

Ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ca c'est fort.

- Hey ! Je pourrais dire un mot ?

- Après tout fais comme tu veux, je dois aller au basket…

Et Trunks prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Mais pourquoi était-il tellement énervé ? C'était complètement ridicule. Il faudrait que je lui demande, si je n'oublie pas…

- Ecoute Goten… Tu sais que je t'adore, me dit Mindy, mais tu es toujours collé dans nos pattes et j'aimerais avoir de temps en temps des moments seule avec mon copain… Donc si tu te trouve une copine, tout le monde y trouvera son compte !

- Je te rappelle qu'il est mon meilleur ami, répondit-je.

- Et je suis sa petite-amie ! C'est moi qui l'emporte !

Et elle s'en alla… Cette fille n'est pas capitaine des Pom-Pom girls pour rien. Elle est, au même titre que Trunks, la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Surtout depuis qu'elle sort avec mon meilleur ami. Comme la plupart des lycéens, je la déteste. Mais moi je la déteste parce qu'elle me vole le garçon que j'aime !

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je ne revis pas Trunks. J'étais prêt à parier que Mindy se l'était accaparé et lui avait proposé je ne sais quelle sortie à la…

- Goten !

Tiens quelqu'un me parle, c'est bien trop rare pour que ce soit vrai. Ah mais c'est vrai, mais ce n'est que Jeremy. Jeremy il est gentil. Il s'occupe du journal du lycée. Rédacteur en Chef. Ca donne tout de suite une idée de ce qu'il fera plus tard. Il adore les potins, et j'aurais parié que c'est ce qu'il me demanderait. Des potins sur le couple phare du lycée. Mais je n'avais rien à lui dire.

- Dis, j'aurais voulu savoir, tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal de Printemps ? Une cavalière en vue ?

- Rien de précis pour le moment… Et toi ? Tu vas avec ton…

- Brandon ? Ah non c'est finit lui ! En fait je commence à en avoir marre des garçons… Toujours la même chose !

Jalousement, je l'admire. Il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est, d'aimer les garçons. Trunks ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est toujours en train de faire la une de ses journaux avec le nom de Trunks.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer Goten ! Voilà je t'explique… Aller au Bal de Printemps seul… Ca craint ! Y'a rien de plus moche… Et si ça m'arrivait, je pense ça serait mal vu pour ma futur carrière…

Encore un carriériste !

- Donc je me suis dit que si je m'y rendais avec un ami, faisant croire que l'on est un couple – ce qui serait faux – ça éviterait pour moi d'être impliqué émotionnellement et de perdre ma réputation !

Ou est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

- Et c'est là que tu entre en jeu ! Tu seras mon cavalier ! C'est pas génial comme idée ?

Quoi ??

- Pardon ? Pourquoi moi ? T'as l'embarras du choix mais moi ?

- Parce que les autres garçons du lycée sont beaucoup trop hétéros pour jouer le jeu et que si je prends un garçon gay il pensera tout de suite à me sauter… Alors que j'en ai pas envie là…

J'en doute…

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis un romantique ! Et puis, je t'ai vu discuter l'autre jour avec ta belle-sœur…

Oups… Là ça craint !

- Tu étais au centre commercial le week-end dernier ?

- Yes ! Et n'oublie pas que mes oreilles vont partout… En même temps je t'avouerai, je ne suis pas étonné ! Ca crève un peu les yeux… et puis c'est cliché, le brun ténébreux amoureux de son beau gosse de meilleur ami. Ca ferait de bons titres.

- Hé ! Hors de question et… Brun ténébreux ?

- Alors t'es okay ? En plus… C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi pour que Trunks comprenne qui tu es réellement et que tu puisse le rendre jaloux.

- Trunks s'en fiche que je sois avec une fille, un mec ou un singe !

- Dis pas ça… Bon je dois filer mais je te recontacte pour les détails ! Oublie pas d'aller t'acheter un smoking. J'ai bien l'intention d'être au bras du mec le plus sexy de l'année !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et se sauve. Moi sexy ? Il m'a mal regardé. Avec mes vieilles fringues, ma coupe de cheveux en bataille… Et mon teint de drôle de couleur ! Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix et il n'a pas tord. Comme Videl dirait, il est temps pour moi de me réveiller et de tenter ma chance… Bien que je ne pensais pas la tenter de cette façon !

Pas le choix, il faut que j'aille en ville faire les magasins avec ma belle-sœur préférée.

- Tu as vraiment accepté ? me demande Videl.

- Plus ou moins… Et puis, j'ai aucune envie d'y aller avec la copine de Mindy. Et j'en ai marre de me cacher !

- Tu n'as pas tord, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es… Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Trunks quand il l'apprendra de cette façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Apprendre que son meilleur ami est gay en le découvrant au bras d'un homme durant le bal de Printemps… Je t'imaginais plutôt lui dire en tête à tête…

- Tu penses que je dois lui en parler avant ?

- Je ne fais pas que le penser, je te le dis ! Crois-moi, les histoires de cœurs, ça me connaît…

Je l'aime trop Videl ! Depuis que je suis petit elle a toujours était là pour me servir de confidente. Et puis je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle. Et elle est la seule à avoir des notions dans les histoires d'amours… Sangohan est tout aussi maladroit que moi en vu de ce que Videl m'a raconté. Mais pour l'heure, il nous fallait me trouver une tenue digne d'un prince. Et je faisais confiance à Videl pour jouer les marraines avec moi !

Après une après-midi de pur shopping, j'ai trouvé ce qui me transformerait ! J'avais la tenue, les chaussures… Il ne manquait plus que le rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, l'après-midi du Bal. Pour l'heure, Videl me laissa. Je devais rejoindre Trunks et faire face à mes responsabilités.

Seul à seul. Lui est tellement beau avec ses cheveux bleus, son sourire d'ange… Oh je craque ! Allez, ressaisis toi Goten ! Il faut que je me lance…

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au Bal…

Il ne répond pas, il a l'air surpris. Visiblement, il ne me pensait pas capable d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

- Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois surpris quand tu me verras arriver avec…

- Quoi ? Tu as invité Val ?

- Non…

Il semblait nettement soulagé mais toujours attisé par la curiosité. Il se demandait bien avec qui je me rendrais à ce bal de Printemps.

- Alors ? Je la connais ? me demande t-il sèchement.

Il ne me rend pas la tâche facile.

- Tu connais cette personne oui… Et d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a invité et j'ai accepté…

- Lui ?

J'en ai trop dit. Il faut que je me lance. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

- Tu vas au Bal de Printemps avec un garçon ?

- Oui…

Je suis gêné, honteux, timide, paniqué… Lui semble de plus en plus énervé et moi je ne sais plus ou me mettre.

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Il me donne un coup de poing. Si fort que je vole à travers la terrasse et que je m'écrase sur le trottoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est fou ?

- Je suis ton meilleur ami Goten ! Et tu m'annonce ça maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu t'es bien fichu de ma gueule pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires là ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Il me prend qu'il en est finit de notre amitié ! Amuse toi bien au bras de ton petit-ami et surtout, pense bien à ne plus m'adresser la parole !

Il me pousse et prend son envol dans le ciel. Il me laisse là. Je pleure… Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant plusieurs heures. Il vient de me briser le cœur. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? On aurait presque dit qu'il était…

- Jaloux !

Videl pense exactement comme moi. Pour elle cette réaction crève la jalousie. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de doutes. C'est entre deux coups de ciseaux chez le coiffeur que nous discutons de cela. Le lendemain de cette terrible soirée, juste avant le Bal… Heureusement que ma belle-sœur est là ! Que ferais-je sans elle ?

- Si ça se trouve ce rôle de « play-boy à midinettes » n'est qu'une couverture pour se cacher.. Et le fait de savoir que toi tu arrives à t'assumer… Ca le perturbe !

- Ne me laisse pas de faux espoirs…

Et me voilà avec une toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! Le reste de mon après-midi je le passe chez mon frère et ma belle sœur. Gohan s'amuse avec sa fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est adorable ! Et pendant ce temps, Videl me relooke. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Mes cheveux plus court tendance très jeune, ce smoking, ces chaussures… C'est une métamorphose !

- Tu brille d'élégance !

Et on sonne à la porte. C'est sans doute Jeremy qui passe me prendre pour aller au Bal.

- Souhaite moi bonne chance !

J'embrasse Videl et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque j'ouvre, je découvre un Jeremy flamboyant dans son costume noir. Lui me dévisage des pieds à la tête.

- Le blanc te met bien en valeur Goten… C'est la classe !

- Tu regrettes pas ton choix ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

Et nous voilà dans sa limousine en direction de la soirée. Dans la voiture je lui explique la réaction de Trunks pour connaître son avis sur la question. Et là surprise, il est du même avis que Videl. Peut-être ne veulent-ils pas me faire de mal… Ca ne peut être que ça !

Et la soirée débute… Je sens tous ces regards se tourner vers moi. Pas un seul ne m'épargne. Je suis au centre de toutes les conversations… Et étrangement, ça me plait. On me regarde d'un autre œil, non plus comme le faire valoir de Trunks. A vrai dire, ils me prennent sans doute maintenant pour le petit-ami de Jeremy… Et Trunks aussi ! Lorsqu'il entre dans la salle – sexy plus que jamais avec cette nue qui fait ressortir ses yeux dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer… - donc quand il entre, il ne se gêne pas pour me lancer un regard de reproche, surtout lorsqu'il découvre que mon cavalier est Jeremy. Et voilà, il me déteste… J'en suis sûr… Finalement, je n'arrive pas à m'amuser et je passe mon temps assis tandis que Jeremy fait ses interviews. Mais il voit bien que ça ne va pas fort… Puis sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je le vois discuter avec Trunks. Mais que peuvent-ils bien se dire ? Je donnerai mes mains pour le savoir… Trunks n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, on dirait qu'il est… ivre ? Ce n'est pas son genre ! Lui qui paraît toujours si sérieux… Puis il sort dehors. Je n'en peux plus, je dois lui parler !

- Trunks !

On est seul à seul, près de la fontaine du parc du lycée. Il me tourne le dos. Ne me répond pas.

- Trunks… Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé mais…

- Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?

Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? Oui…

- Pour dire vrai… Je ne suis pas avec Jeremy… Si je suis venu à la soirée avec lui c'est… Parce qu'il était persuadé que ça te rendrait jaloux.

Il me regarde, furieux.

- Donc délibérément tu voulais me faire du mal ?

- Quoi ? Comment tu peux me dire ça imbécile ? Et toi tu m'en fais pas du mal ?

- Je m'exhibe pas avec ton pire ennemi devant toute l'école !

- Non mais dois-je citer le nombre de tes conquêtes ? Tu crois que de te voir au bras de filles aussi stupides que Mindy ça ne me fait pas mal ? Je t'aime tellement que j'en suis malade et que je ne t'ai jamais dit ! Je t'aime tellement que j'ai gardé ça pour moi depuis toujours…

Il ne dit rien. J'en ai trop dit. Il va me détester. Il va me hurler dessus. Non. Il se rapproche. Me frapper ? Ou pire… Non… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il… m'embrasse…

Et ce fut notre premier baiser, l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Il m'embrasse doucement, langoureusement et… amoureusement ! Je suis aux anges.

- Si j'avais su que tu ressentais la même chose que moi… Il y a longtemps que j'aurais arrêté cette comédie avec les filles…

Quel idiot !

- Tu me dis pas ça juste parce que t'es bourré ?

- Je suis pas bourré… Ou bien juste un peu !

Qu'il est mignon.

- Mais je suis sincère Goten. Tu n'es pas que mon meilleur ami. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai toujours eu envie de faire ma vie et… La personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! Avec tout ce qu'on a partagé depuis qu'on est des gamins…

- Embrasse moi Trunks.

Et il m'embrasse, encore et encore. Et c'est ainsi que notre histoire d'amour débuta… J'ignorais encore que des tas de choses nous attendrait. Comme la façon dont nous devrions en informer nos familles… Les épreuves qu'on affronterait dans l'avenir… Mais ensemble, je sais qu'on les surmontera…


	5. Oolong

**Dragon Ball**

**Histoires Courtes**

_Et voilà… Cinquième chapitre de nos chroniques « Dragon Ball ». Alors qui sera le prochain personnage mis à l'honneur ? Suspense… Roulements de tambours ! Et bien c'est Oolong ! Le petit cochon pervers à ses heures perdues et fidèle ami de Bulma, Goku et les autres. _

_Oolong a toujours était l'un de mes personnages préférés. Il ne manque pas de nous faire rire et a traverser l'histoire de Dragon Ball sans prendre une ride si l'on peut dire xD_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce que j'écris continue de vous passionner… _

* * *

**Histoire 4 – Oolong**

Voila maintenant quatre ans que Goku est parti suivre un entraînement intensif au Paradis. C'est étrange de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis aussi longtemps. Je pense que toute la bande pense la même chose. Puis Lunch nous a appris que Ten et Chaoz étaient parti aux aussi suivre leur entraînement seul de leur côté. Sa personnalité blonde semblait vraiment triste de cette décision. C'est curieux, elle s'est tellement adoucie au fil du temps. Enfin, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, elle est amoureuse de Ten depuis longtemps maintenant. Et Tortue Géniale nous a dit que c'était Krilin qui avait pris cette décision également. Je pense que tous voulaient pouvoir rivaliser avec le niveau de Goku. Tout le monde ne peut pas être capable de vaincre le démon Picolo. Mais il a toujours était promu à un grand avenir. Bulma le répète toujours. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, ça fait une semaine qu'elle est inconsolable. Yamcha l'a quitté pour toute une année. Je pense qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ses amis s'entraîner autant alors que lui restait en ville à se reposer sur ses lauriers. Un guerrier reste un guerrier, mais pour Bulma, c'est comparable à une sorte d'abandon. Pourtant, on ne peut pas nier que ces deux là s'aiment énormément. Je ne sais pas s'ils finiront toute leur vie ensemble, mais qui sais, l'avenir nous réserve tellement de surprises. Plume aussi reste attristé par cette décision. Mais lui comprend Yamcha, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent. Mais la chose la plus importante à savoir c'est qu'on se retrouvera tous dans un an pour le nouveau championnat du monde.

Pour se changer les idées, Bulma a décidé de nous emmener en vacances. Elle dit que si les autres font un tour du monde, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit de même pour nous. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce genre de voyages je préfère éviter. Avec Bulma, une catastrophe nous attend toujours au bout du compte. Mais il est difficile de la contredire quand elle a une idée derrière la tête. Elle a proposé à Lunch et Tortue Géniale de nous accompagner, mais ils ont préféré refuser. C'est ainsi que nous partions tous les trois en direction de la nouvelle destination à la mode, le Parc Jurassique. Une sorte de parc attraction moderne, futuriste et très branché.

- Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon, tu n'es jamais content de toute façon !

- Excuse-moi Bulma, mais avec toi ce genre d'idées se transforme toujours en désastre…

- Dis que je porte la poisse ! J'aurais su je t'aurai laissé à la maison !

- Mais je ne demandais que ça !

- Tais-toi tu me déconcentre !

- Oh c'est toujours pareil avec toi de toute façon…

- Arrête de toujours te plaindre Oolong, répéta Plume, Bulma a bien raison de nous faire sortir. Surtout qu'on a droit à une si belle journée aujourd'hui.

Nous étions dans son petit avion en direction de ce fameux parc. Plume lui semblait enthousiaste. Ca lui changeait les idées il faut dire. Arrivé à destination, la moindre des choses qu'on pouvait dire c'est que l'endroit était fantastique. Un parc d'attraction plus incroyable encore que le dernier qui s'était installé dans la capitale de l'Ouest. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. C'était la première fois que Goku se rendait dans un endroit pareil. Et pour ne pas changer, Bulma et Yamcha étaient en froid. Rien ne s'est arrangé lorsqu'elle a cru qu'il draguait Busky la féline, une femme envoyée par le Ruban Rouge pour nous tuer.

- Vous avez vu ça les amis ! Je suis sûre qu'on s'amusera comme des fous !

Bulma partait en courant acheter les billets. Mais pourquoi j'avais ce drôle de pressentiment ?

- Voilà ! Un pass pour tout le week-end ! C'est pas formidable ?

La matinée, je l'avoue, on s'est bien amusé. Les attractions étaient assez formidable. Et Bulma et Plume s'amusaient vraiment bien. Ca changeait de les voir souriant, après le départ de Yamcha, ces moments là étaient très rares. Mais au moment du déjeuner, quelque chose gâcha la journée. Une explosion retentit au niveau d'un manège. Et là, ce fut la folie. Tout le monde se précipita en dehors du parc, la peur grandissante. C'est bien la première chose que j'ai voulu faire, mais vous connaissez Bulma… Elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Elle m'entraîna en force, tout comme Plume, vers le lieu de l'explosion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais tu es folle ? Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

- Je veux juste savoir qui est le responsable ! Me gâchez ma journée et ma joie, je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est têtue… Une vraie furie quand elle le décide ! Arrivé sur les lieux de l'explosion, rien ne semblait être anormal.

- Tu vois tu as vu ? Il n'y a rien… Et si on partait maintenant ?

- Si tu arrêtais d'être aussi froussard ?

Soudain quelque chose sembla sortir de l'explosion et s'envoler dans les airs. Quelque chose de très rapide. On aurait dit… Un homme à la peau verte, portant une cape blanche et un bonnet… Il ressemblait plus ou moins au…

- Démon Picolo ?

- Tu te fais des idées Oolong, Sangoku l'a vaincu il y a quatre ans… Ca ne peut pas être lui !

- Je sais ! m'énervais-je. Mais vous l'avez vu comme moi, il y a un air de ressemblance ?

- Qui que c'était, il est parti… remarqua Bulma.

En effet le calme était revenu et les secours maitrisaient le feu de l'explosion. Le monstre qui l'avait provoqué était reparti aussi vite. Très étrange. Et si le démon Picolo n'était finalement pas mort ? Ca n'augure rien de bon… Vraiment rien du tout !

Avec tout ça, la journée était un peu gâché. Le soir nous étions à l'hôtel. Bulma regardait les informations et une photo de l'individu ayant attaqué le parc apparaissait à l'écran. Bulma et Plume durent bien reconnaître que la ressemblance avec Picolo était incroyable.

- Tu oublie que j'étais là lorsque Goku l'a tué, confirme Bulma. Il a complètement explosé.

- Tu oublie qu'il pouvait donner vie à des créatures toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Comme celle qui a tué Krilin.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'avant de mourir il aurait donné vie à une sorte de fils qui viendrait le venger ? Tu veux rire ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agit ces quatre dernières années ?

- Très bien, me défendis-je, alors autre hypothèse : des hommes verts comme Picolo, ça ne vient sûrement pas d'ici. Et s'il venait d'une lointaine planète extraterrestre et que ses amis, ne le voyant pas revenir, s'étaient décidé à venir le chercher ici ?

- Il se fait tard Oolong, tu as besoin de dormir !

- Très bien, mais vous ne viendrez pas me dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu lorsque ce monstre détruira la Terre !

Et je n'avais pas tord. Même si mon pressentiment était très fort, rien ne me permettait de l'affirmer, ni de le confirmer. A ce moment là, aucun d'entre nous ne savez que l'année d'après, durant le 23ème tournoi des arts martiaux, Picolo Junior apparaitrait pour se venger de Goku et de la Terre.


	6. Videl

**Dragon Ball**

**Histoires Courtes**

Après tous ces personnages masculins, il est temps de revenir sur un personnage féminin, vous ne pensez pas ? Alors pour se faire j'ai choisit un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, celui de Videl. Plus qu'une femme, une combattante au cœur d'or. Alors j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout comme les autres ^^

_Bonne lecture (et bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr…)_

* * *

**Histoire 5 – Videl**

J'ai bien conscience que tu as changé ma vie, Gohan. Depuis que je te connais, rien n'est plus comme avant. Voilà déjà cinq ans que grâce à ton père et à ses amis, nous sommes débarrassé de Buu. Mais c'est surtout cinq années que j'ai passé à tes côtés depuis que je te connais. Notre rencontre au lycée, les secrets que tu tentais de cacher… Pas évident d'être un super héros masqué avec moi dans les parages ? Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu étais spécial. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Tu m'a enseigné ce que tu connaissais, la danse de l'air notamment. A l'époque, je pensais bêtement que je rattraperais ton niveau. Mais j'ignorais à quel point tu étais puissant. J'ignorais encore tout de tes origines sayennes. Voilà cinq ans que nous jouons les justiciers de Satan City, les super héros qui combattent le crime et l'injustice… Mais nous sommes des adultes maintenant, plus seulement des adolescents.

- La ou l'on passe les méchants trépassent…

- Si vous êtes en danger, appelez-nous !

- Je suis le célèbre guerrier intergalactique !

- Et moi, son assistante !

- Messieurs les voleurs, vous voila prévenu !

Me voilà aujourd'hui, me regardant dans le miroir, prête à franchir un pas supplémentaire dans ma vie. Devenir ta femme, fondé une famille avec toi, être officiellement celle qui t'accompagnera dans la vie. Et pourtant, j'ai tellement peur. Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? D'autres tragédies et monstres tels que Cell ou Buu. Peu importe, tu es là maintenant, et tu feras tout pour me protéger, je le sais.

- Je t'aime Videl, tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde… Je ne me vois pas vieillir un jour de plus sans toi… Je voudrais que…

- Vas-y Gohan, je t'écoute…

- Deviens ma femme…

Je suis maintenant dans la robe que portait ta mère lors de son mariage, tout comme sa propre mère. J'aurais bien aimé partager ce moment avec la mienne des mères, mais elle n'est plus là. Mais je sais maintenant qu'elle est là haut et qu'elle veille sur moi. Je pense beaucoup à toi maman.

- Un jour ma chérie, tu deviendras l'épouse d'un garçon formidable, j'en suis sûre…

- Je serais comme toi maman, je te le promets…

Chichi finit les ajustements de la robe et ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle est toute émue. Elle est comme une mère pour moi, comme une amie. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle m'accepterait si bien dans sa famille, comme un membre à part entière.

- Tu es magnifique Videl ! Oh je n'arrive pas à croire que toi et mon petit Gohan allez vous marier !

Je vais devenir ton épouse et faire partie de cette grande et belle famille. Mon père est très fier de moi. J'ai respecté sa promesse, j'épouse quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. Et je pense que faire parti de la famille de Goku le soulage également. Il se sentira plus en sécurité.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Videl…

- Merci Son Goku.

J'ai voulu une petite cérémonie intime et tu l'a respecté, je t'en remercie. En même temps, je sais que ces grandes choses t'intimide également. A la mairie, j'étais tellement intimidée… Puis nous avons finit la cérémonie au palais de Dendé. Tu ne comprenais pas mais pour moi, c'est très symbolique de nous unir devant lui. Nos familles et nos amis pour nous entourer.

Dendé ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, visiblement, je suis la première lui demander de faire un mariage. Mais il en fut très touché. Et voilà, je fais maintenant partie de l'équipe. Je suis ta femme, ton épouse, celle qui partagera le reste de ta vie.

- Son Gohan, accepte tu devant vos familles et vos amis ici présent, consentir à devenir l'époux, le mari, l'ami et l'amant de Videl ici présente ? De l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la douleur, la pauvreté, la joie et le bonheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui…

Mon père nous a offert cette si jolie maison à Satan City, mais pour l'instant, tu préfère t'installer près de chez ta mère, au calme. Je ne suis pas contre, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Loin de toute cette agitation qu'est la ville.

- Nous voilà chez nous maintenant…

Et notre vie de super héros s'arrête avec notre mariage… Tout le monde est déçu et ne comprend pas, mais en cas de besoin, Goten et Trunks seront là pour nous remplacer.

Ils sont comme mes petits frères tous les deux. Les embêter, nous chamailler… J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur une famille telle que la tienne. Et puis moi qui ai toujours était fille unique, je n'en suis pas mécontente.

- Videl on va au parc d'attractions tu viens avec nous ?

- Dis oui s'il te plaît ! On s'amuse tellement mieux avec toi qu'avec Gohan !

- D'accord les garçons, j'arrive, mais Gohan vient avec nous !

Me voilà maintenant femme au foyer. Chichi veille à ce que j'entretienne ma maison correctement et que je sois une bonne épouse. J'apprécie beaucoup ce qu'elle fait mais de temps en temps, on reconnait là, la femme de ton père. Mais au moins, je me sens moins seule quand tu pars toute la journée travailler.

- Tu m'aideras à planter le nouveau potager demain ?

- Avec plaisir Chichi…

Et moi que vais-je faire de ma vie ? Mon père nous a offert tellement d'argent que je n'ai pas besoin de travailler. Et maintenant que ma carrière de Great Sayawoman est terminée, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Rendre visite à Bulma, discuter avec Chichi. Suis-je vraiment faite pour être une femme au foyer comme les autres ? J'ai tellement peur de m'ennuyer…

- C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu arrêter de travailler, peu importe le moment… Tu es comme moi Videl, une femme d'action…

Peut-être devrais-je travailler quand même ? Peut-être mais… Plus tard. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte. Notre rêve, celui de fonder une famille. J'ignore encore si c'est un garçon ou si c'est une fille mais je suis tellement heureuse. Nos parents aussi. Ils me couvent tellement que j'ai souvent l'impression d'étouffer. Papa est tellement fier de savoir qu'il sera grand-père. Et ton père, n'en parlons même pas. Aura-t-elle ta force à toi aussi ? Logiquement, elle ne possédera plus qu'un quart du sang de ton père… Est-ce que cela fera d'elle une fille moins forte ? Ah oui, je viens d'apprendre que ce serait une fille… Je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ce soit un garçon. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle me ressemble, mais qu'elle est plutôt ton caractère.

- Je crois que je perds les eaux…

- Papa !! Appelle vite l'hôpital ! Je… je vais être papa !

Et Pan vit le jour. Notre merveilleuse petite fille. La plus belle chose que nous ayons faites, n'est-ce pas ? Et me voilà mère… Serais-je à la hauteur ? J'ai tellement peur…

Mais tant que je serais avec toi, tout ira bien. Pas vrai mon amour ?

Te voir me regarder avec tes yeux innocent et amoureux, sentir ta main me caresser ou tes lèvres effleuré les miennes. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Te voir porter notre petite puce dans tes bras. Profiter de chaque moment en ta compagnie.

Tu as fait de moi une femme comblée, rayonnante et heureuse. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

- Je t'aime…


	7. Végéta

**Dragon Ball**

**Histoires Courtes**

Suite au chapitre concernant Goten, certaines personnes se demandaient comment pourrait réagir Végéta en apprenant que son fils a une histoire d'amour avec son meilleur ami xD. Je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas exploiter cela par le biais d'une histoire courtes centrée sur Végéta ?

Donc celle-ci fait directement suite à l'histoire de Goten et a pour personnage principal, Végéta.

_Bonne lecture (et bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr…)_

* * *

**Histoire 7 – Végéta**

- Végéta ! Ta fille a encore laissé ses jouets partout dans la salle à manger !

Ca c'est Bulma qui râle encore, comme d'habitude. Elle doit préparer l'assemblée générale de la Capsule, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison d'être aussi stressée et de le faire ressentir à tout le monde ! Surtout à Bra, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Et surtout c'est MA fille, alors elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Enfin, quand elle aura l'âge de Trunks il est hors de question qu'elle sorte avec des garçons, ça c'est sûr. Imaginer un débile obsédé sexuel mettre ses sales pattes sur ma fille, jamais !

- Tu es sourd Végéta ?

Elle est peut-être chiante par moment, mais elle a pas un mauvais fond ma femme. Si un jour on m'avait dit que le Prince des Sayains vivrait une petite vie bien tranquille avec sa femme et ses enfants, je pense que j'aurais tué la personne sur le champ. Mais a vrai dire j'aime cette vie. Avoir une famille, des gens que j'aime et que je protège.

- Ecoute quand Trunks avait son âge tu ne disais rien, je ne vois pas pourquoi Bra ne pourrait pas faire pareil…

- De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu lui passe tous les caprices à ta fille !

- Tu en fais autant avec ton fils je te signale !

Et la voilà qui repart bouder vers son laboratoire. Je la reverrais ce soir au dîner et ça sera comme si cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu, comme d'habitude. Si j'allais m'entraîner ? Ah non c'est vrai, j'ai promis à Trunks de l'emmener faire du camping avec Goten. Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir si la bonne a bien tout préparer.

Voilà, repas familial, comme le veut la tradition que Bulma a imposé à la naissance de Bra. Chaque soir, à 19 h, tout le monde est là… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Trunks est en retard, pour ne pas changer. Enfin il arrive avec un quart d'heure de retard.

- Ou tu étais ? lui demandais-je sèchement.

- Désolé papa, j'étais avec Goten on…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, je te rappelle que le diner est servit à 19h, pas avant, pas après, 19h !

- Trunks a mis papa en colère ! Trunks a mis papa en colère !

- Oh tais-toi ! dit-il à sa sœur en s'asseyant bondonnant face à sa mère.

Le repas se passe plutôt bien. Bulma nous explique comment avance son projet, Bra nous parle de sa journée à l'école et Trunks… Reste peu bavard, c'est étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces derniers temps je le trouve différent, mal à l'aise. Comme s'il nous cachait quelque chose. Il faudra que j'en discute avec sa mère ce soir.

Vers 23 heures, Bulma entre finalement dans la chambre. Elle travaille de plus en plus tard, si elle continue, elle va s'esquinter la santé. Mais bon, elle ne m'écoute jamais. J'ai beau être un Saiyan fort et puissant, ici, c'est elle qui fait la loi.

- Dis moi Bulma, tu ne trouve pas que Trunks est bizarre en ce moment ?

Elle passe sa chemise de nuit et s'assoit à mes côtés dans le lit. Elle a beau vieillir, elle est toujours aussi belle que lorsque je l'ai connu. Je suis fier de l'avoir pour épouse.

- Tu as remarqué aussi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose… Avant il nous parlait toujours de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées…

- Ou de ses petites copines !

- Tu sais, c'est un adolescent, il a peut-être envie d'avoir son jardin secret… S'il a envie de nous en parler, il le fera de lui-même.

- J'espère bien.

Et nous nous endormons. J'aime bien sentir son corps contre le mien avant de dormir. Ca me réchauffe le cœur… Dire que j'en ai, après tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma jeunesse.

Matin de bonne heure, il est temps de partir pour le camping. Trunks dort encore comme une marmotte. Pas de problème, Bra ira le réveiller sans problème. C'est une vraie chipie, mais je l'aime énormément. Ah voilà Goten qui arrive, pour une fois, il est ponctuel.

- Bonjour Végéta !

- Goten ! Tu tombe bien, tu m'aideras à mettre les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture.

- Mais on y va en voiture ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller en volant ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! Et ne proteste pas…

Autant lorsqu'il était enfant il ressemblait énormément à son père, mais maintenant, il a sa propre personnalité. Depuis qu'on est en temps de paix – et parce que leurs mères les couvent un peu trop à mon goût – les garçons se ramollissent un peu. Dommage.

- Dis moi Goten, tu es très proche de Trunks pas vrai ?

Tiens, il semble mal à l'aise tout à coup, presque rouge de honte. Pourtant ma question n'a rien d'étrange. Ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde depuis l'enfance. Il secoue la tête pour dire oui et attend avec – peur ? – la suite de mes questions.

- Je le trouve bizarre ces derniers temps, tu ne serais pas m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Euh… Non… non… Il n'a rien de bizarre ! Tu sais, c'est Trunks ! Il est… Trunks… Et… Oh tu as vu l'heure, je vais le chercher pour ne pas partir trop tard !

Le voilà qui part en courant en direction de la chambre de Trunks. Il est aussi bizarre que lui ma parole. J'espère qu'ils n'agiront pas comme ça tout au long du week-end, ça risque de bien vite m'agacer.

Nous voilà tous les trois en voiture. A l'arrière, ils ne disent pas un mot. Ce silence n'est pas normal. Ils sont toujours en train de bavasser – pire que des femmes d'ailleurs. Ils me cachent quelque chose, mais quoi ?

On arrive dans la forêt. On se trouve un petit endroit tranquille et en moins d'une heure le campement est installé. Je m'occupe de préparer le déjeuner.

- On va faire un tour à la cascade, on revient dans moins d'une heure !

- Si vous n'êtes pas là à l'heure vous ne mangerez pas c'est compris ?

- Oui papa !

Et ils s'en vont, toujours avec cette attitude étrange… J'ai beau réfléchir et réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient nous cacher et qui risqueraient de nous mettre en colère sa mère ou moi. Ils ont fait une connerie ? Tué quelqu'un ? Il a mis une fille enceinte ? Oui c'est ça sans doute, cet idiot n'a pas su se protéger et maintenant il va se retrouver avec un gamin à son âge. Dire que je le pensais plus intelligent que ça.

Voilà une heure qu'ils sont partis et ils sont toujours pas revenus, ce n'est pas normal. Allons voir de plus près à la cascade ce qu'ils peuvent faire ces deux gamins. Ah, voilà leurs vêtements sur le sol. Mais je ne les vois nulle part ? Ah ca y est, j'entends des rires… Et des voix…

- Arrête Goten… On va être en retard, tu connais pas mon père il va nous passer un savon !

- Ouais mais avec ton père en face de nous je ne pourrais pas te faire ça…

Faire quoi ? De quoi il parle ? Regardons de plus près… Ils… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font collé l'un à l'autre ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient en train de… de… s'embrasser ? Goten et Trunks ? Mon fils et celui de Goku ? Ils sont proches comme… Bulma et moi ? Je comprends plus rien moi… Mon fils est… gay ? C'est possible ça ?

Allez rentrons au camp, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. C'est… Non je ne comprends pas, il faut qu'ils m'expliquent ! Je vais les attendre au campement et à leur retour je leur demanderais des explications, c'est ça, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Non, non… Avant tout, je dois appeler Bulma. J'ai besoin de son avis. C'est une femme elle, c'est une terrienne. Elle a plus l'habitude que moi de ce genre d'histoires.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Végéta ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà besoin de moi ?

- On a un problème ! Je viens de voir Trunks et Goten en train de s'embrasser ! Par là je veux dire comme toi et moi le faisons tu vois ?

- Comme un couple tu veux dire ?

- Oui ! Si tu préfères ! C'est ça qu'il nous cachait, je te l'avais bien dit ! Heureusement, il a mis personne enceinte… Enfin, il aurait du mal avec Goten, vu que c'est un garçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Calme toi chéri, on ne va rien faire du tout ! Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font…

- Tu n'as pas l'air étonnée par ce que je te raconte !

- C'est parce que Trunks m'en a parlé… Ils sont ensemble depuis deux mois déjà.

- Pourquoi il t'en aurait parlé à toi et pas à moi ? Je suis son père non ?

- Mais parce qu'il avait bien trop peur de ta réaction ! Depuis qu'il est tout petit tu l'entraînes pour qu'il soit un guerrier fort et viril. Je ne pense pas qu'être amoureux d'un garçon entre dans les critères de sélection pour les Saiyans.

- Arrête de me dire ça, a t'entendre j'ai l'impression d'être un mec coincé qui dirige la vie de son fils !

- Mais non mon chéri… Mais il avait simplement peur de ta réaction. Tu sais, depuis deux mois, il souffre de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler… Il avait peur que si tu l'apprenais, tu le renie de ta vie, que tu ne l'aime plus.

- C'est stupide ! C'est mon fils !

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire… Mais pas de réaction excessive ! Et dans un sens, je suis ravit que ce soit Goten plutôt qu'une petite écervelée qui n'en veut qu'à son argent !

- On se voit demain soir.

- Bonne soirée.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre leur retour. Est-ce que j'en fais de trop ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de m'en parler ? Même si… c'est étrange pour moi, il n'en reste qu'il est mon fils, que je l'aime et que je serais toujours fier de lui. Peu importe la vie amoureuse qu'il a, c'est un bon garçon…

- Désolé papa ! On a pas vu passez le temps et…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vous attendais pour commencer.

Je sers le déjeuner et les deux garçons mangent comme deux ogres. Je les regarde, l'un et l'autre. Même si ça me dépasse et que je ne comprends pas, j'imagine que c'est similaire à ce que Bulma et moi ressentons l'un pour l'autre.

Toute l'après-midi ils essayent de ne rien me montrer. Mais il va bien falloir que je leur dise que je suis au courant. Je le ferais ce soir, avant d'aller dormir. Je me lève, décide d'aller me coucher.

- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard les garçons.

J'avance vers ma tente, puis me retourne.

- C'est chacun sa tente cette nuit. Vous êtes encore mineurs je vous rappelle. Et si jamais vous me désobéissez, protégez-vous, sinon je vous tue tous les deux. Bonne nuit.


End file.
